


Superheroes and Time Travelling Lesbians

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Patty and Abby spend an afternoon people watching and eating ice cream on a park bench.





	

“What about her, where do you think she’s going?” Abby asked, nodding her head at the woman who hurried past their bench. 

Patty tilted her head and took a bite of her ice cream. “She on her way to a job interview.” 

Abby groaned and knocked her knee against Patty’s. “That’s so boring,” she complained. 

Patty laughed. “Fine. How ‘bout this? There’s a bank being robbed across the city and she’s gone fly over there to stop it. Supergirl style.” 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Abby asked. 

“Your turn,” Patty said, looking around the park for someone interesting. “What about him?” She said and pointed to a guy sitting alone on a blanket. 

They did this a lot, her and Abby, went and sat on a park bench eating ice cream and people watching. It had become one of Patty’s favorite pass times; a nice way to relax after days of chasing down ghosts. 

“He’s waiting on a date,” Abby finally said, turning back to Patty. 

“Okay that’s even more boring than my interview lady,” Patty pointed out, shaking her head. 

“I wasn’t finished,” Abby said, waving Patty off. “He’s waiting on a date, but they aren’t going to show up.” 

“Why not?” 

“He’s at the wrong park,” Abby said and let out a laugh, unable to hold it in. 

Patty almost choked on her ice cream. Whatever story Patty thought Abby was going to come up with, it had not been that. 

“He’s looking over here,” Abby whispered, still laughing. She held onto Patty’s wrist and tried to take deep breaths, but she couldn’t stop laughing. 

Patty pressed her lips in a thin line to keep in her laughter and patted Abby’s back until she settled down enough to sit upright again. 

“Okay that was a good one,” Patty admitted throwing her arm over the back of the bench. 

Abby let out one last breathy chuckle before looking up at Patty. 

“You got to step up your game Patty,” she said, a smug look on her face. 

Patty pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Abby. “Just pick another one,” she said and nudged Abby’s shoulder. 

Abby turned and scanned the people around them, her smug smirk still in place. “Tell me about them,” she said, nodding at the couple sitting at the fountain. 

Patty eyed them discreetly and took a bite of her ice cream, thinking up a good story for them. 

“Okay, they met today,” she finally said with a small smirk, “at that bookstore across the street. They started talking about their favorite books and decided to take a walk in the park, you know get to know each other, but there’s a catch.” 

Abby raised her eyebrows, her interest clear. 

“They can’t be together,” Patty said and stole a spoonful of Abby’s ice cream. 

“Why not,” Abby asked, stealing some of Patty’s in return. 

“It’s not their time,” Patty said.

Abby tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “I don’t get it.” 

“The tall one she’s from the future, here to stop some tragedy before it has dire consequences and the redhead she’s from the past, she was sent here to prove something, but it’s almost time for them to go back,” Patty said. 

Abby was silent for a few moments and thoughtfully ate her ice cream. 

“Superheroes and time travelling lesbians,” she said. “Where do you come up with this stuff?” 

Patty laughed and patted Abby’s knee. “Sometimes I like to read more the than just nonfiction.” 

Abby sighed and leaned her head on Patty’s shoulder. “You should write a book,” she said and it actually sounded like a serious suggestion. 

“Nah, I’m too busy chasing after ghosts with y’all,” Patty said, giving Abby’s shoulder a light squeeze. 

“Hey, our job is awesome,” Abby said, lifting her head from Patty’s shoulder. 

“I never said it wasn’t, just time consuming and exhausting,” Patty explained. 

“Which is why you made me come to the park in the middle of the day,” Abby finished. 

Patty looked down at her lap and smiled slightly before looking back up at Abby. “You caught me.” 

Abby laughed. “Pulling me out the door by force isn’t exactly subtle.” 

“Well, yelling at Holtzy isn’t exactly your style,” Patty countered. “The three of y’all need to learn to relax every once in awhile. The paranormal can wait a few hours while you take a breather.” 

“I know,” Abby said, kicking at a stone under the bench. “We should probably head back now.” 

“You’re right,” Patty said, standing up and holding her hand out to Abby. “Ain’t no telling what those two got up to while we’ve been gone.” 

“Hopefully, nothing is on fire this time,” Abby said with a smile and laced her fingers through Patty’s as they started in the direction of the firehouse. 

“I think Holtzy learned her lesson.” 

Abby smiled and nodded. “We’ll see,” she said softly. “I needed this.” 

“I know,” Patty said. “So did I. Next time let’s not wait so long, deal?” 

“Deal,” Abby agreed easily. 

Patty gave Abby’s hand a squeeze and bent down to kiss her cheek. Abby turned her head, her lips brushing Patty’s for a moment before pressing her lips more firmly to Patty’s. Patty hummed happily against Abby’s lips and sighed when she pulled away. 

“Thanks Patty,” Abby said. 

“Anytime, Abby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
